Making it Work
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Brooke is the one pregnant. Will she keep the baby or give it up? Will she tell Lucas? Brooke is trying to figure out what to do, because Tree Hill is buzzing in rumors about her. Eventual Brucas. Read it, I'm just terrible with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a story I thought of where Brooke is actually pregnant, and this is taking off from the end of the last episode. Derek is actually Peyton's brother. This will be a Naley, Brucas eventually, and Dan and Karen are becoming better friends. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH!**

"Haley, I can't be pregnant anymore." Brooke said, while taking the last sip of her drink.

"Brooke, here, give me your cup. You don't want to hurt your baby." Haley said.

"I can't have this baby. I'll be a terrible mother." Brooke said. "And Lucas doesn't want to be with me."

"Come with me. We're going to tell Lucas that you're pregnant." Haley says, pulling Brooke up.

"No, I'll tell him when I want to." Brooke said.

"Come on." Haley pulls Brooke out the door, and takes her to Rachel's.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Haley drives to see Lucas.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Luke?" Haley walks in.

"Hey Haley! Is Brooke really not pregnant? I don't really believe her." Lucas asks.

"Um, no, she isn't pregnant." Haley says avoiding all eye contact.

"You are the worst liar. Oh, it would, be mine then, wouldn't it?" Lucas said.

"Luke, I don't know. Talk to Brooke." Haley says, and then walks out the door.

"I… I might… I might be a father." Lucas says.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke gets in her car and drives to Mouth's.

Ding Dong

Mouth opens the door.

"Um, hey, Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Can I, stay here tonight?" Brooke asks.

"Okay." Mouth replies.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" Brooke asks. "You must be curious."

"When you and Rachel thought I was asleep at the party, I wasn't. I heard what you guys were talking about. It's a rumor, right?" Mouth says.

Brooke gets tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could say it wasn't. But it is. I, Brooke, am pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby."

Mouth gives her a hug. "It's fine Brooke. I'll help you through this." Mouth says.

"Thanks Mouth." Brooke says, wiping her tears away.

"Come on, why couldn't you stay with Rachel?" Mouth asks.

"She knows I'm pregnant. And Lucas might come looking for me because Haley went over there after the concert. I think she might of told him." Brooke says.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Rachel, is Brooke here? Lucas asks, once Rachel answers the door.

"Lucas! It's 3:23 in the MORNING! I sleep then. You usually do too. Most normal people do."

"Is Brooke…? Lucas asks.

"No, I don't know where her pregnant self is." Rachel says.

"I just, I just need to talk to her." Lucas said.

"Well, she could be at Haley and Nathan's, or Mouth's. I'd try Mouth's first." Rachel says.

"I'm gone." Lucas says, then runs down to his car and goes to Mouth's.

Knock Knock

"Lucas, Brooke doesn't want to talk to you, so go away." Mouth says.

"Get out of my way Mouth." Lucas says, and then punches Mouth.

"Brooke Davis! I know you're here. I need to talk to you." Lucas calls.

"Lucas. I have to sleep. I'm tired, go away." Brooke says, coming out form her bedroom.

"Brooke I need to talk to you." Lucas says, and then looks deep into Brooke's eyes.

"Fine, let's go outside. Mouth are you okay?" Brooke calls over her shoulder.

"Uhuh." Mouth says. "Nothing a little dental surgery won't fix." Mouth calls back.

They walk out to the back.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asks.

"Brooke please tell me the truth. Are you pregnant?" Lucas asks, with a trace of panic in his words and expression.

"It's a stupid rumor." Brooke says.

"Is it a stupid TRUE rumor?" Lucas asks.

Brooke looks down at her slippers, then up to Lucas, and stares into his beautiful eyes. "Lucas, I'm not. Maybe. Or, I could be. Lucas I'm pregnant." Brooke says, and then starts to cry.

Lucas pulls her into a hug.

"It's alright, Brooke, we'll get through this together." Lucas says, then starts to cry.

Brooke pushes him away, "Lucas, no. You, you went to the mall with Peyton. On my birthday, that's what we did, and you went with Peyton. You like Peyton."

"No, I don't. Peyton and I are only friends. We have to get back together. It's the right thing to do."

"I'll think about it Lucas." Brooke says, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Okay?" Brooke asked.

"Okay." Lucas said.

They both walked there separate ways to go to bed.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Praise, dislikes, suggestions. Whatever. Just review or you won't get to see what happens. 5 reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! They make me very happy, so I update quicker! So keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I hate these things, but I don't own OTH!**

Brooke wakes up, and goes out to the kitchen. She sees Mouth on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Mouth, are you okay? Lucas gave you a hard one." Brooke asked with concern in her voice.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to the dentist today to get my tooth put back in." Mouth said.

"Okay." Brooke said, and then walked back to her room to get dressed to go see Haley and Nathan.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Haley, what I said yesterday, about telling a guy you're pregnant would ruin his life if you had to tell him something that; I came off a little strong. It's not like I don't want kids or don't like kids, it just wouldn't be the right time, ya know? I hope you weren't offended. I'm sorry."Nathan said, while making Haley breakfast.

"Nathan, I was just a little taken back you said that. I wasn't mad or offended. Just surprised." Haley said.

The door bell rung.

"I got it." Haley says, and then jumps off her stool.

"Hey Brooke." Haley whispers, and then pulls her into a hug.

"I told Lucas. Last night." Brooke said.

"What'd you tell Lucas?" Nathan said, coming into the hallway.

"Oh. Uh…" Brooke said.

"Uh, she told him… I'll tell you later Nathan." Haley said.

"Girls." Nathan mutters, and then goes back to cooking.

Haley and Brooke go back to Haley and Nathan's room, close the door, and sit down on the bed.

"You did? What did he say?" Haley asks.

"Last night, I stayed with Mouth, Lucas found me, but Mouth wouldn't let him through, so Lucas punched Mouth's tooth out." Brooke started.

"Lucas punched Mouth?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and then we went outside, and I told him the rumors were true, then he hugged me, I pushed him away, told him he liked Peyton. He told me we should get back together." Brooke said.

"He asked you to get back together? Oh. Well, what'd you say?" Haley asked, desperate for information.

"I told him I'd think about it." Brooke said.

"Well, are you?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. But today, since Lucas knows, I'm going with him to tell his mom. I'm gonna tell Nathan, and Dan. The only person I can't tell is Peyton. Will you do it for me?" Brooke asks.

"No. She should be here, now." Haley says as Peyton's car pulls up.

"I gotta go." Brooke says, and starts to get up.

Brooke starts to run out the bedroom door, but Haley catches her.

Peyton lets herself in. Haley and Brooke are by the door now, next to Peyton.

"Um, hi Brooke." Peyton says.

"Hello Peyton." Brooke says, saying Peyton disgustedly.

"Brooke has something to tell you." Haley says.

"Haley!" Brooke says trough her teeth.

"Tell her!" Haley says.

"Peyton, I'm pregnant. Okay. Are you happy Haley?" Brooke asks.

Nathan walks in. "Brooke, you're, you're pregnant?" Nathan asks.

Peyton and Nathan both have their mouths wide open.

"Yeah. I am." Nathan hugs her. Peyton stands there ready to hug Brooke.

Nathan lets go and steps away, and Brooke begins to cry. Haley starts to walk over to hug her, but Peyton beats her to it. Peyton hugs Brooke, and surprisingly, Brooke doesn't push her away.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I wasn't thinking, letting my best friend go away." Peyton said, and she begins to cry.

Haley signals Nathan to leave the room.

"Peyton. Can I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you kissing Lucas go to my head, but I did, and I got jealous. I'm still trying to forgive you, and it'll take time, but we can be friends again." Brooke said.

"Do you want to come live with me instead of Rachel, 'cause I know I would rather live with me than Rachel. So?" Peyton asks.

"I would love to, if you don't mind emotional pregnant woman." Brooke said.

"I don't mind." Peyton said, and they begin to laugh.

"Sorry, I have to go tell Karen, with Lucas. I'll see you later. Bye Haley and Nathan!" Brooke calls.

"Congrats Brooke!" Haley and Nathan call. "See you later!"

Brooke leaves, with a happy feeling never felt before, and Brooke puts her hand to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke says to herself.

Brooke gets in her car to go see Lucas.

She rings the doorbell, and Lucas comes out.

Brooke gives him a peck on the cheek and says, "You ready?"

"Yeah, hang on." Lucas reaches into the pocket of his Ravens windbreaker, and pulls out a box.

He gets down on one knee and says, "Brooke, I love you. We should raise our baby together. Will you be my girlfriend…again?"

"Lucas…" Brooke whispers. She rolls her eyes and says, "You are such a dork Lucas, but I love you too. Sure, I'll be your girlfriend."

Lucas gets up, and slips the promise ring on her finger.

He leans into kiss her, and they kiss each other passionately.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me if the characters are out of character. Ideas are always welcome. Please review! 5 reviews minimum for a new chapter, up sometime this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I update quickly because you all review! Thanks a lot! Since you reviewed, I'll give you a reward: an update! I'm glad you all like it! I like to write it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH or any of the characters, until Karen's baby.**

"Luke, now that we're back together, we need to decide if we are going to keep the…" Brooke says on the way to Lucas's house.

"Yes, we are keeping my bed." Lucas jokes.

"Lucas! I'm trying to be serious, and you're joking about beds. Are we going to keep the baby?" Brooke asks.

Lucas pulls into his driveway, and turns to Brooke and says, "Brooke. Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Lucas, more than anything. I couldn't live with myself if I had an abortion."

"So, I'm gonna be a father. Huh." Lucas says.

"Huh what?" Brooke asks.

"Just marveling at the thought. That kid is going to be the cutest thing ever with my good looks."

"My baby is not a thing, and he or she will have my fabulous looks anyway." Brooke said.

"Are you ready to tell my mother?" Lucas asks her.

"Oh no. That's why you're gonna tell her." Brooke said.

"Fine let's go." Lucas says, and then runs out of the car to get Brooke's door for her.

"Like I said, you are the biggest dork ever." Brooke says.

"I just don't want my beautiful pregnant girlfriend to hurt herself." Luke said.

"Dork." Brooke said, as Lucas lets himself in.

"Mom!" Lucas calls through the halls of his house.

"Lucas! I didn't know you were coming home now. Brooke!" Karen says when she sees Brooke.

She gives Brooke a hug and says, "Luke, I thought you two broke up."

"We did, but we're back together." Brooke said, and grabs Lucas's hand.

"Mom, here sit down." Lucas pulls her to the couch.

"Well, Brooke is…pregnant, mom." Lucas says.

"So that's why you two got back together?" Karen asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Brooke says.

"So, are you still staying with Rachel?" Lucas asks.

"Nope. I'm living with Peyton." Brooke says.

"Peyton?" Lucas asks, shocked.

"Yeah." Brooke confirms.

"Peyton Sawyer? Your ex-best friend?" Lucas asks.

"The one and only." Brooke says.

"So, you are friends again?

"Yeah. And you need to apologize to Mouth. You made the poor guy lose a tooth." Brooke said.

"Dang. You're right. I will when I see him at school."

"Hey, can you take me to Peyton's?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah." They get in the car and start driving to Peyton's.

Brooke's phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey. Brooke, this is Shelly, from Clean Teens. I just wanted to ask you if you got an abortion."

"No, Shelly, I didn't. My boyfriend and I are going to keep the baby." Brooke said, and she looked over and smiled at Lucas.

"Alright, well, bye." Shelly said, and hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Lucas asks.

"Shelly." Brooke said.

"Oh. Well, here we are at Peyton's house. I'll pick up your stuff from Rachel's." Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke." Brooke says, and kisses Lucas's cheek.

Lucas kisses her lips, and then he lets her go. "I love you."

Brooke smiles, and goes up to Peyton's door.

Peyton answers the door and Lucas drives away.

"Hey!" Peyton said, and then Brooke and Peyton hugged each other.

"Hey roomie." Brooke said.

They go up to the room they use to share, and Brooke notices her name is off the door.

"Peyton. Where is my name?" Brooke asks.

"I took it off when you left. I'll put it back, don't worry." Peyton said.

"So, how's Derek?" Brooke asked.

"Not bad. Brooke, how far along are you?" Peyton asks.

"2 ½ months. 6 ½ left to go." Brooke says.

"So, are you and Lucas together?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah. Sorry Peyton. You could have had him, but I got pregnant, and he is so responsible, he had to do the right thing." Brooke said.

"That's okay. I would have rather had you back as a friend then him as a boyfriend." Peyton said.

They both laugh.

"So, are you excited?" Peyton asks.

"Kind of excited, but extremely nervous." Brooke confesses.

"I'll help you through it B. Davis." Peyton says.

"Thanks P. Sawyer. You're a good friend." Brooke says.

"I know I am." Peyton says. They laugh, just like they did before the fight, and they stay up the whole night talking and laughing.

**I hope you all liked it! This was a weird chapter to write. I know it was a bad chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. Lucas and Brooke will go to the doctor! Exciting! LOL! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys get updates because you review, so keep 'um coming!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH!**

**A/N- remember, the facts in this chapter may not be correct with Brooke and the baby. I'm only 13. Facts may not be right! Please tell me if I have something wrong with the ultrasound facts.**

"Hey, Mouth! I'm sorry bud! Are you okay?" Lucas said as Mouth answered the door.

"I'm good. He just put the half of the tooth back on, and it hurts a little. I understand why you did that though. I was being a jerk." Mouth said.

"No, Mouth. I was the jerk. I had no right. I was out of line. Are we good?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. We're good." Mouth said.

"Well, I gotta go, because Brooke is in the car. We're going to the doctor." Lucas said.

"Is everything okay?" Mouth asks, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a checkup." Lucas replies.

"Bye Luke." Mouth calls.

"Bye Mouth!" Lucas calls back, and Brooke waves from the car.

Mouth waves back.

"So, are you nervous Brooke?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, extremely. I just hope everything is okay with the baby." Brooke says.

"Same here." Lucas replies.

"So, Luke, do you want a boy or a girl?" Brooke asks.

"Whatever comes out will be good with me." Lucas says. "I think it's gonna be a boy though."

"I think it will be a girl." Brooke says.

They pull into the doctor's office parking lot.

"Ready?" Lucas asks.

"I guess." Brooke says.

They get out of the car, grab hands, and walk into the doctor's office.

Brooke puts her name on the sheet, and she and Lucas gets seats next to each other.

About ten minutes later, Brooke's name is called.

The nurse leads them back to room 7.

"The doctor will be with you in 5 minutes." The nurse says.

"Thank you." Lucas says.

Brooke takes a deep breath.

"You're fine Brooke. Everything is good. Calm down." Lucas says.

There is a knock on the door, and a doctor comes in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Fabian. I'll be Brooke's doctor." She says, and shakes both of their hands.

Lucas takes a look at her. She is tall, about 5'10, and very pretty.

"Well, Brooke, is this your husband?" the doctor asks.

"No, this is Lucas Scott, my boyfriend." Brooke says.

"Alright, well lay down on this table, and the gel will feel a little cold." The doctor says.

"A little cold?" Brooke asks.

Soon a picture popped up on the screen. "That, right there, is your baby." She said, as she pointed to a little picture on the screen.

"Luke, that's our baby." Brooke said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's so tiny." Lucas said, quickly wiping away his tear, hoping Brooke wouldn't notice, but she did.

"Like I said, major dork." Brooke said, and everyone followed in laughter.

"Will you want to find out the gender?" Dr. Fabian asked.

"Yeah." They said together.

"Come back in 2 months, and I can tell you if the baby cooperates." Dr. Fabian says.

"Thank you Doctor." Brooke says, and then walks out to get the pictures.

Brooke grabs the pictures and counts them.

"There's one for Haley and Nathan, Karen, Peyton, Mouth, one to put with Keith at his grave, one for anyone we forgot, and 4 for us." Brooke says.

"You want to go give them to people?" Lucas asks.

"Sure." Brooke says, and then goes to see Haley and Nathan.

They knock on their door. Nathan answers and asks, "Um, why are you here, together?" Nathan asks.

"We're back together." Lucas says.

"Haley! Brooke and Lucas are back together!" Nathan calls to her.

You here a scream, and then you see Haley run out, and hug them together.

She jumps up and down, and says, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks. We have something for you." Brooke says, and then reaches into the envelope, and hands them a picture, labeled "Baby Davis/Scott."

"Ah! It's so cute, and tiny!" Nathan says.

"Yeah, well we have to go deliver these to other people, so, we'll see you guys later, okay?" Lucas says.

They say their goodbyes, and Brooke and Lucas are in their car on the way to Peyton's.

"PEYTON! We have something for you!" Brooke calls after letting herself in.

"Ooh! What?" Peyton asks.

"A picture of our baby." Lucas says, then hands her the picture.

"AW! It's so tiny!" Peyton says. "I think it'll be a girl."

"Me too! But Lucas thinks it'll be a boy." Brooke says.

"Boys!" Peyton says.

"I'll be back later Peyton, but I have to deliver the pictures of the baby."

"Bye!" Peyton calls and waves.

They wave back.

**Hope you all liked it. Another bad chapter, but review anyways. I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me want to update a whole lot quicker. I only got 3 reviews last chapter, and if it happens again, there won't be an update for awhile, so please, at least 5 reviews! In your review, please tell me if you want every detail of Brooke's pregnancy or if you want it to go quickly.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own OTH.**

It's about two weeks later.

"Oh God." Brooke whispers, then gets out of bed, and runs to the bathroom, and empties her stomach of last night's dinner.

The next thing Brooke knows, Peyton is standing there, over Brooke holding her hair.

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke managed to say before she threw up again.

"No problem Brookie." Peyton says.

"I feel like I was run over with a monster truck." Brooke says.

"You look like you were run over by a monster truck." Peyton says.

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke says, getting up.

"Well, you do." Peyton says.

"We have to get ready for school." Brooke says, so they do.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"I'm so excited for Brooke and Lucas! They are back together, and they are going to have a precious baby!" Haley says.

"The worst time ever thought." Nathan says.

"Well, they are together, so it'll work out." Haley says, while putting on her makeup for school.

"Yeah, I wonder who they will ask to be Godparents." Nathan says.

"Well, probably you, and maybe Peyton." Haley said.

"Probably you and me." Nathan said.

"That would be amazing." Haley said, fixing her hair.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Once at school, the group gathers to talk. Everyone is there except for Lucas.

"So, Brooke, how are you feeling?" Haley asks.

"I had morning sickness this morning." Brooke said.

"Yeah, it was kinda gross." Peyton said, and Brooke smacked her arm. "Well it was."

Lucas comes up behind the group, and puts his arm around Brooke's waist, scaring her.

"AH!" she shrieked, and then smacked him on the shoulder.

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head, and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh! What?" Brooke asked.

"I can't show you now. Later." Lucas said, and then he pulled her into a kiss, gathering the attention of everyone around because no one knew they were together.

They went inside, with Nathan and Haley holding hands, and Brooke and Lucas with their arms around each other.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas and Brooke got in his car, and Lucas drove her to an unfamiliar place.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"Come on." Lucas said, and they both got out of the car.

Lucas ran over and grabbed Brooke's hand, and walked around the corner.

"Lucas, what am I looking at?" Brooke asked.

"You should be looking at your… very own house." Lucas said.

"Lucas, how?" Brooke said.

"I have money." Lucas said.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"I got money from Keith, his inheritance. It was all mine." Lucas said, watching Brooke's facial expression change from thrill to shock to anger.

"Lucas! That is supposed to be your college money!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, I'm…" Lucas said.

"Lucas Scott! Don't you even tell me you aren't going to college!" Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke, you are having my baby. It's what Keith would want." Lucas insisted.

"Lucas, no, just because I'm putting my dreams on hold doesn't mean you should too." Brooke said, her face turning red with anger, and then turning to sadness, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lucas pulled her into a hug, and told her, "Brooke. It's what I want. You are what I want. I was going to propose today, but you aren't ready." He looked down to his feet.

"Lucas, I can't do it. You broke my heart once, and I don't think I made the right choice getting back with you. I'm sorry." Brooke said, trying hard not to cry.

"Are we breaking up?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I…I…" Brooke started.

**Sorry to leave you hanging. Just remember, I'm a faithful Brucas lover! They always find there way back to each other! Down with Leyton! LOL! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, friends, exams, you know how it is! Just R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned CMM, but unfortunately, I don't own OTH or him.**

**Brooke is 4 months pregnant! Warning: characters are OOC a little.**

Last time:

Lucas pulled her into a hug, and told her, "Brooke. It's what I want. You are what I want. I was going to propose today, but you aren't ready." He looked down to his feet.

"Lucas, I can't do it. You broke my heart once, and I don't think I made the right choice getting back with you. I'm sorry." Brooke said, trying hard not to cry.

"Are we breaking up?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I…I…" Brooke started, "I can't do this. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I want to stay with you, more than anything. But you have college, remember? I was supposed to, but I have a baby to worry about. You can't give up on your dreams." Brooke ended, sobbing.

"Brooke, I love you." Lucas said, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Lucas, I just can't…I just can't." Brooke said, and she ran, she ran all the way to the River Court. It took her 5 minutes. Lucas was left standing there, tears coming down his cheeks, staring at his and Brooke's house, now his.

Lucas wiped his eyes and cried out, "Why? Why me? I love her, I swear. If we could ever have a good relationship! God, why?" Lucas said, and he fell onto his knees.

"Stop crying. Get up."

Lucas looked up, surprised. He didn't expect anyone to be there, especially who he saw.

"Keith?" Lucas managed to ask.

"God, I don't look that different, do I? What happened here?" Keith asked.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"I saw my nephew on the ground. Brooke?"

"I bought her a house with your inheritance. She didn't like it, and she ran, that way." Lucas said, as he pointed. "Wait, I'm not dead right?" Lucas asked.

"Nope."

"Injured?"

"No, your fine." Keith said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought you could use your favorite uncle."

"Can you tell me how Brooke is, and if we're still together?" Lucas asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Keith said, and waved his hands, and before Lucas was a picture of Brooke sitting on the River Court.

You could hear her sobs, making tears roll down Lucas's cheeks once again.

"I can't do this. I can't be with Lucas. Not now. I can't stay here. I just can't. I can't tell him. I don't know if I love him anymore. Peyton does, but I don't. Who am I kidding, I love him. I want to be with him, but…" Brooke cried, but she was interrupted.

"Brooke?" Nathan called, with Haley following close behind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke said, turning and wiping her tears.

Haley was quickly by her side, and pulled her into a hug. Brooke soon pushed her away, even thought she needed the hug. Haley soon was running, and so was Nathan. If they would have turned around, they would have seen Lucas running too. Keith was right behind Lucas, but no one could see him. Soon enough, Lucas had passed up Haley, and then was side by side with Nathan. Nathan saw Luke and stopped, figuring he didn't need help.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed.

Brooke couldn't hear him over her own sobs, and then she tripped, and fell. She quickly got back up, and was running. Brooke was staring at the ground. She ran into the street.

There was a car going full speed, not paying attention. Everything else went in slow motion for Lucas, as Brooke took the fatal step, and the car hit her petite frame. Soon enough she was flipping over the car, and flying through the air, and then she hit the ground hard. She then bounced up, and then fell back onto the ground, unconscious.

Lucas words seemed to echo through the air, and then he seemed to be able to run at lightning speed. He was at Brooke's side in a second.

"Brooke! Help! HELP ME" He screamed. He pulled out his cell phone.

"My girl…my friend Brooke. She was hit be a car. Help me!" Lucas cried into the phone.

Lucas stared at her, seeing her bloody body was too much for him. Nathan saw the accident, and was soon at his side to help. Haley was still running over, and had no idea what happened. She got there, and saw Brooke's bloody body on the ground, and sobs consumed her body. Nathan got up, and tried to console her. Everyone's body was racked with sobs when the ambulance got there. Nathan and Haley followed the ambulance. Lucas rode with Brooke. They got to the hospital, and everyone ran inside.

Then it hit Lucas, "My kid. Brooke and my kid could be dead." Lucas cried, and Haley hugged him, still sobbing.

Nathan went up to the registration desk and signed Brooke in.

"Luke, where was she going?" Haley asked.

"She was running from me." Lucas said. "I b…b…"

"You b…?" Haley asked, confused. She didn't realize that Lucas saw Keith.

"Hang on Hales." Lucas said. He got up and ran around the corner.

"Keith is she gonna…" Lucas asked.

"It hasn't been written yet." Keith answered simply.

"My baby?" Lucas asked.

"That has been written. By the way, congrats nephew." Keith said.

"So?" Lucas asked, tears running down his face.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Keith said.

"Mr. Scott?" A doctor asked.

"Yes. Right here." Lucas said.

"Are you here for Brooke Davis?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Lucas asked. "How is she?"

"We don't know anything in detail, but from her looks, she has some broken bones, a concussion, a broken rib or two, and she is in a concussion. Her heart rate isn't steady. I hate to tell people this, but there is a good chance she might not live." The doctor said.

"The baby?" Lucas was able to mutter, trying to keep himself composed.

"Let's put it this way, it would be a miracle if this baby survived Mr. Scott. I wouldn't be surprised if they both die tonight.

**I did not take the idea from the show. I started writing this before that episode aired. I know a lot happened in this chapter. It happened fast, but it was meant to be. I hope you like it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger! I love doing that to you. I told you things would happen fast. That's how those things usually go. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own OTH or "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.**

"Oh my God." Lucas cried, and immediately Haley was at his side, and she pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Luke." Haley promised.

"You don't know that Haley." Lucas whispered. "It's all my fault."

"Keep holding on Lucas." Haley said.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"I have to see her." Lucas said, and then walked away from Haley.

He started to walk in when Keith grabbed his shoulder. Lucas turned around.

"Don't go in Luke."

"Why not?" Lucas asked angrily.

"You don't want to see her like this." Keith promised. "She looks bad Lucas. She looks really bad."

"I have to see her Keith." Lucas said, and he opened the door. They both look in and see Brooke lying there, lifeless. She had bruises and cuts all over her face, a bandage over her head, and a cast over her foot. She was unconscious, and hooked up to monitors. Immediately after he opened the door, the monitors hooked up to her stomach went off. "Keith?" he said crying.

"They are trying to save the baby right now." Keith said, as doctors burst into the room, and made Lucas leave.

"It's all my fault." Lucas whispered, slumped down against a wall.

"Luke, it's not…" Keith started.

"Yes it is!" Lucas said.

"Luke, if she would have gotten on her plane that leaves in a week…" Keith started.

"Wait, what?" Lucas asked. "Oh yeah, when she was sitting by herself, she said… Where was she going Keith? What would've happened?"

"I can't tell you where she was going, that's up to her. She was going to get on a plane that would've crashed. She would've died then. But you could have saved her. She has a chance to live from this." Keith said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Mr. Scott?" a doctor asked.

Lucas looked up, and heard Keith say, "Be strong Luke. I'll be back," and with that, Keith could no longer be seen.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"We can't seem to find the baby's heart beat. That doesn't mean it isn't there. The baby could have shifted, but there isn't a real chance of finding it. There is a small possibility we could however. The only thing we can do is pray." And then the doctor walked away.

Lucas got up, and walked back to the waiting area. He waved goodbye to Haley, and he walked out of the hospital.

"Luke! Where are you going?" Your girlfriend's life is on the line." Haley said, catching up to him, and stopping him.

"She isn't even my girlfriend anymore." Lucas whispered.

Haley put her hand to her mouth, and said, "Luke, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, and then he walked out to his car. He got in, and drove off.

He drove to the intersection where the accident happened. The police were still there, cleaning up, and the man from the car that hit Brooke was there.

Lucas got out of his car, and ran up to the guy and said, "Hey! Are you the guy who hit her?"

"Yeah. I am." The man said, looking remorseful.

Lucas raises up his arm, and punches the man across the face. The police run over and break up the fight, while Lucas is yelling, "You could've killed Brooke!"

The police take Lucas back to the hospital.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Haley asks, getting out of her chair.

"This young man hit Jack Hellas, the man who hit Brooke. We need someone to watch him and make sure he doesn't get in more trouble." The police officer reported.

"I got him." Haley said, and then the police left. "Lucas!"

"He hit Brooke, Haley." Lucas said, looking to the ground.

They both hugged, and started to cry.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, and wiped off his cheek, but he kept his arm around Haley.

"I have some good and bad news."

**Sorry to leave you hanging. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review, even though you probably hate me right now.**


End file.
